Spike likes BDSM
by The King Of Sin
Summary: Spike and Pinkie have a secret they do on Friday's. One, day, Applejack finds out. What will happen? Rated M for BDSM, sex, slight rape, and hitted pedo.


**This is a story that I had on my mind for a while and I decided to write it. More or less, It's a Pinkie Pie is Spike sex slave and then they turn Applejack into one aswel. **

Pinkie and Spike's fun.

It was a nice and brisc Autumn night in Ponyville as Luna's moon was hiden by the clouds. At the Ponyville library, Twilight Sparkle was studing and her little dragon friend Spike was just getting on a jacket.

"See'ya Twi." Spike said as he walked twards the front door and opened it, but was stopped by Twilight.

"What? where do you thing your going?" Twilinght asked as she took her face out of her book and walked over to him.

"You know that me and Pinkie Pie alwas hang out on Friday nights." Spike said and Twilight just smiled as she watched him leave, but then she had to ask something.

"Wait." she called to him as she came out and gave Spike a scoll as she asked, "Could you send this scoll to Princess Celestia?"

"Sure." Spike said as he took it from her and then set it a blaze sending it to the princess. And with that he left to the SugarCube Couner.

Twilight walked back inside and as she stepped in the phone rang. So, she levitated it towards her ear and said, "Hello."

"Hoo'de Twilight, what are you up to/" asked the voice on the other line with a southen accent.

"Oh, hey Applejack, nothing much. Spike just left for the night to go hang with Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"You know, I wonder what they do on these night's?" Applejack said.

"Yeah, they must..." Twilight was cut off by a knock on the front door. She then said ," Oh, sorry AJ. I have a visater."

"Oh, Okay by." was all Applejack could say as Twilight hang up the phone, trooted over to the door, and opened it.

"Well, hello Celes." she said with a smile.

Meanwhile Applejack hang up with something on her mind, at she just had to know the answer too. So, she put a vest and walked towards the barn door.

"Where the hay do you think your going?" asked a voice the made Applejack stop cold and looked over to see her big brother, Big Macintosh.

"Just going over to Pinkie's for a little while." Applejack said with a smile.

"Well, have fun and try to get back by morning." Mig Mac said as he went back up stairs.

Applejack signed as she went outside, and as the cool wind blowed though her hair. she said, "I'm a gan'a find out what Spike and Pinkie are up to." and with that she started to head towards Ponyville.

Meanwhile, Spike was shivering as he just made it to SugarCube Corner bakry. As he reached the front door, he looked around to ake sure no pony was around, and then he used a secret knock on the door. Once he was done doing tohe knock he took a step back and with in seconds, the door opened and there was Pinkie Pie.

"Oh, Spiky. I'm so glade to see you." the pinkie pony said as she moved aside and let in him in. She began to bounce around him and said, " Oh, this going to be fun, much more then last time, and then time after thet, and then." She went on in that never ending loop[.

"Pinkie." Spike said but she was to lost in talking, so, he waited until she was just in front of him and then he slapped her right on her ass.

"OOochie." Pinkie said as she stopped bouncing, rubbed her ass, and looked at Spike. Then she got a big smile as she walked in front of him and then said, "Sorry master. I just get so excited."

"That's alright Pinkie. Now, shall we go down to your dungeon?" Spike said as he and Pinkie jouney to the basement of the bakerey. as the made it, the was the normal stuff like floor, sugar, and a lot of other things used to bake, but on the other side there was another door.

"It's a good thing Mr. and Mrs. Cake gave me the bakery when they moved to Canterlot." Pinkie said as she and Spike had arvied to the door.

"Yeah, or we might not have all this stuff." Spike said as he opened up the door and inside as a bunch of BDSM.

"O, o, o, Watch should we start with?" Pinkie asked she walked inside the room and began to look at all of the tools, but Spike had already got a rifing crop and smacked on her ass.

"First, you need to get in uniform." Spike said a searies tone and all Pinkie did was smile, as she went to a crate, opened it up, and then slipped on a black leather vest over her upper half.

"Hey, Master. Could you help me?" she asked with a sweet smile. Spike just smiled as he went over to her, and made sure it was lased nice and tight.

"There we go. Now." Spike said as he placed a ball gag in her mouth, and sacuded it. Then he place a dog collar around her neck and then placed a leash on it. He then used the leash to bring Pinkie to a wooden boared with hoofcuffs on all four corners. He then looked at her and asked, "My Pinkie Slave, are you ready?" she looked up to him and nodded as she got on her stomach. Spike smiled as he went over and then hoofcuffed her to the board with her face to the side. Spike smiled at the seane as he got a cat-of-nine tails form another chest and returned to Pinkie. He then looked up and then he used the whip and lashed at her back.

"Mmmmm." Pinkie Pie cryed out as she felt the whip make contact with her coat and then it hit again making her cry out again. She knew to someponies, it would look like Spike was hurting her, but she was enjoying it very much. After a few more lashes, her back was sore with some red lines. Spike smiled as he walked over to get the step lador that he used to hoofcuffe her, he then stepped up, and took off her ball gag. She gasped as streams of saliva started to run down her snort.

"Now, turn around and I'm going to make you scream." Spike said as he undid the cuffes, turned her around, and then he we cuffed her back up.

"Oh, please Master. Make me yours." Pinkie cryed as she watched Spike walk away and got in a crate. He then returned with two small vibraters and some tape. Then with a wicked smile, he taped one of them to lay just between her small teats and then slid the other one into her wet pussy.

"Now, let me hear you scream." Spike said as he used to controller of the vibraters and turned it on low and smiled as he watched her began to squirm.

"Ohhhh," Pinkie yeld as she felt the vibraters do there job and she loved the feeling.

"Hmmm, let's see what will happen at high?" Spike said as he turned it to high and smiled even more as Pinkie began to squirmed and screamed louder. He watched as she whaled and cry out in plesure, but just before she reached her climax, he stopped it and turn it off.

"M..Master...p-please." Pinkie pleaded as she breathed deeply.

"Oh, I sorry. Did you want this?" Spike said with a wicked smile as he turned them back to max and watched as Pinkie began to scream agaib. Spike waited until she was just about to climax and yet again he turned it off.

"P-Please Master...I want it." Pinkie sadi again out of breath.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want?" Spike asked wanting a sertin answer from her before he'll let her climax.

"I-I want to cum like the nasty slut I am." Pinkie said in a pleadeding tone as saliva starte to run down her body.

"Now was that so hard" Spike said as he he turned it back to max and watch in enjoyment as his slave squirmed. He had a thought of teasing her one more time, but decide not to. Instead, he walked away and then returned with a bucket, that he placed just under Pinkie.

"Ohhh, Yes Master. THANK YOU." Pinkie scramed as she finaly reached her climax as she squirted out a lot of her juices in the bucket just below her. After two minutes of cumming, Pinkie was panting heavialy as Spike looked inside the bucket.

"Wow Pinkie, it's half way full." Spike said with a smile on his face as he looked up at his slave, he then looked down and saw that his dragon cock was free from it's shaft. With a smile, Spike left again and cam eback with a wooden bench with iron on the four legs. "Hear we go." Spike said as he got on the step ladder, uncuffed her, and then pace the leash back on. He lead her to the bench as he laid her down on it and lashed her legs to the bench.

"Master, please can I suck you before you take me?" Pinkie pleaded to him.

"Hmmm, okay." Spike said as he placed the step ladder in front of her got on it so his 10 inch cock was in Pinkie's face, and then he stuffed it in and smiled as she worked her tongue around his cock.

Meanwhile, Applejack turned a corner and looked around to see if any one was still up. She a few lights on, but nothing to stop her. She then made it to her destinasion, The SugarCube Corner. She walk slowly to the door and saw a closed sign, but she dicided to try the door and it opened. "'Sigh.' It's a good thing Pinkie forgot to locket." Applejack said to her self as she entered the bakery. She looked around the enpty area and was about to go up stairs when a yell coming from the basement. "What in tarnazsion it that." Applejack said as she walked the tdoor and began to walk down to the basement. When she got there, all she saw was a bounch of baking sapplise and was about to go back up stairs when she heared a voice come from the room on the other side.

"Oh, yes, yes, take me and make me yours. Master." came a familiar voice from the room that got Applejack's attenasion.

"Pinkie Pie?" Applejack said as walked over to the room and looked inside and got a shock of her life. There was Spike on a step ladder ponding at a bound Pinkie Pie. Applejack ducked be hind some crates and peeaced out form be hind to watch her friends act, little did she know that her shadow was cast by a light behind her.

"Oh, yeah take it." Spike said as he was getting close to his climax, but as he opened eyes and he noticed a shadow that was neath of theres. He turned his head around and noticed something move to hide.

"Why did you stop master?" Pinkie asked as she turned her head around.

"Shhhhhh." Spike said as he leand towards her to whisper in her ear," I think we have a viater."

"A visater?" Pinkie said as she looked at what she could.

"Yeah, now. You know what to do." Spike said and Pinkie nodded. So, Spike then said, "Well, I guess that's good for tonight." he said as he stepped off the ladder and poceaded to unlatch Pinkie.

"Well, thank you Spike." Pinkie said as she watch him unlatch her and then she saw his eyes dart towards some chest and she winked at him. Then the two becan to leave.

"Oh, that was close." Apple jack said as she hid.

"Yeah, Applejack." said a familiar voice.

"Oh, hoo'de Pinkie Pie." Applejack said and then her eyes widened as she turned to look at her pink maned friend smiling at her, and then said, "Pinkie Pie" and she took a few steps back, but then she heared another voice.

"Hello, Applejack." the voice came from behind her and she looked and saw that Spike was blocking her exit.

"Ah, Hay." Applejack said.

TBC

**Well, that's it and I still thinking of making it more then two chapters.**


End file.
